


For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks all love leads to devastation, so to cope with his loneliness he adopts a cat. But, then Harry shows up into his life and maybe, just maybe, Louis has a little bit of hope left inside of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it may look a little weird to just have Perrie thrown into the story, but i needed a female character and I love her anyways and she works. 
> 
> I have always wanted to write a little coffee shop AU! so I finally did. Enjoy!

Autumn soon approached London and everyone was dressed in their jackets and scarves, their summer clothes tucked away until next year. 

Louis worked in a coffee shop that was just around the corner from his flat which was very convenient for him. Louis always went to the coffee shop before he went off to his classes in the morning because if he didn’t have his tea, he would be a total mess throughout the day. How he got the job was quite funny actually. It was the last day of classes and as he made his way into the coffee shop he couldn’t help but feel like somebody was staring at him. 

“You come in here quiet a lot, don’t you?” The man asked behind the counter.

“Um, yes sir, every morning actually.” Louis said while handing his money to the girl at the cash register with blonde hair that had pink tips.

“Would you like a job here? I need a little more help and since you come here so often I figured you must like the place.” He asked throwing the towel over his shoulder and looking at Louis.

“Oh wow, I don’t know what to say.” Louis said a little shocked.

“Say yes. I need a little more company and you seem like a nice lad.” The blonde haired girl with pink tips said and soon enough he learned her name was Perrie. (By actually looking at her name tag)

“Yes, yes I would love a job here.” Louis said with a smile.

“Great. You start tomorrow at 7 AM sharp. Don’t be late.” The man said and walked to the back room.

Louis pursed his lips together and broke out into another smile. Perrie handed him his cup of tea and smiled.

“See you tomorrow co-worker.” Perrie said with a wink.

“See you.” Louis said with a nod, grabbing his cup of tea and heading off to his last day of classes.

~ 

“What can I get for you?” Louis asked with a smile with his hands on the register.

“Can I have a White Chocolate Mocha and your number?” The guy asked with a hopeful smile.

“One White Chocolate Mocha coming right up sir.” Louis said with a nod, grabbing a cup, writing on it and completely ignoring the other guy’s question.

“What about your number?” The guy said trying to give his best puppy dog eyes.

“I am going to have to decline, sorry. That would be 4.75 please.” Louis said. 

The guy pulled out his wallet and handed the money over to Louis. “What if I don’t leave until I get your number?” 

“Then you might want to purchase a tent mate. You’re going to be here for the rest of your life.” Louis said while putting the money into the register. 

“What if I do pitch a tent? Would you give me your number then?” The guy asked giving Louis a smile.

“Probably not, do you always try this hard to pick up other coffee shop employees?” Louis asked while handing the guy his drink.

“Nope, can’t say I do.” The guy said while shaking his head, grabbing his drink.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s with that number on your hand?” Louis asked raising one of his eyebrows.

The guy looked down at his hand, then back up at Louis and furrowed his eyebrows together. “There is no number on my hand.”

“If you knew that then why did you look?” Louis asked with a slight chuckle.

“Well because curiosity got the best of me.” The guy said.

“Well curiosity just killed your chance to get my number. You’re holding up the line so I suggest you get a move on. Have a nice day sir.” Louis said with a smile.

Even though there was nobody behind him, the guy left the coffee shop with what he came for in the first place.

“Why do you always do that?” Perrie asked.

“Do what?” Louis asked while leaning against the counter.

Perrie rolled her eyes. “You know what.”

Louis shrugged. “I just don’t see the point of getting close to somebody when they’re just going to hurt you anyways.” 

“Oh come on Louis. There have been multiple guys who have tried to get your number and I’m sure they’re not all that bad.” Perrie said.

“Well I would rather not take the risk. I am perfectly fine by myself, thank you very much.” Louis said with a proud nod.

Perrie sighed. “You’re going to be one of those people who end up adopting a bunch of cats.”

“What’s wrong with that? I happen to like cats. Maybe I should get one.” Louis said with a little shrug.

“What if you have to put your number on the adoption papers? Are you going to deny them too?” Perrie said with a slight giggle.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Louis said while glaring at her.

“I know. No need to tell me.”Perrie said while flipping her hair and giving Louis a small smile.

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes. The bell above the door rang and Louis directed his attention towards the person who had just walked in.

~ 

Even though Louis hated it when guys would try to get his number overall he loved working in the coffee shop. He loved working with Perrie because she was sassy but just sassy enough that Louis could handle it to a certain extent, and since Louis was sassy himself that made them become the best of friends.

Louis was the kind of person who didn’t need another person in his life to base his happiness around. He was perfectly happy with just himself and sure recently he has been feeling a little lonely but everybody feels a little lonely every now and then, right? Maybe Perrie was right, maybe he should think about adopting a cat. They can do everything a boyfriend can do besides talking and well of course have sex. But, those weren’t really must haves Louis needed in his life. He could cuddle, kiss, play and talk to the cat. The talking might be a little strange to some people but it would only be him and the cat anyways. 

Louis would be lying if he said he didn’t go down to the pet shelter and look at cats. After a half hour of looking at all the cats he finally decided on a beautiful tabby. Louis fell in love with her instantly when he saw her and he knew he had to have her. He filled out all the paper work, went to the pet store to pick up the necessities a cat would need and introduced her to her new home. 

Louis opened the box and sat her on the ground.

“I know it’s not much. But, I figured it’s pretty cozy for the both of us, isn’t it?” Louis asked and the cat rubbed up against him and purred in approval. 

Louis smiled down at the cat and picked her up. He went over to the sofa, sat down and placed the cat on his lap.

“I still need to give you a name, how about Eden?” Louis asked looking down at the cat and she rubbed her paw over her face. 

Louis laughed. “Yeah, I don’t like it all that much either. What about Athena?” 

The cat looked up at him and he knew she didn’t like it either. Louis frowned. “What? She was the patron goddess of Athens, worshiped as the goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, and warfare.”

The cat growled a little and Louis put his hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. How about Harlow?” Louis asked

The cat put its front paws on Louis’ chest and rubbed her head against Louis’ face. “Harlow it is!” Louis said and chuckled a little.

Louis glanced at the clock on his wall and when it read 10:25 Louis sighed and set Harlow beside him. He got up from the couch and made his way towards the hallway and looked back to see Harlow sitting on the couch.

“Are you coming or not? It’s bed time and I need my beauty sleep for work.” Louis said and with that Harlow jumped off the couch and followed Louis down the hallway.

He stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the duvet. Harlow crawled up next to him and Louis ran his hand up and down her back. Sure, Harlow wasn’t an actual person but Louis really liked her and maybe he won’t feel so lonely so often anymore. It was worth a shot, and now he can actually come home and be greeted by something living. 

Louis turned off the lamp on his night stand and rolled around until he found a comfortable position.

“Night, Harlow.” Louis said and drifted off to sleep.

~ 

The past week in the coffee shop has been Perrie making fun of Louis for actually getting a cat. Even though she was the one who brought up the whole cat thing anyways, but she claimed she wasn’t being ‘serious.’ Over that long week span two more guys have tried to get Louis’ number and he had gracefully declined their offer as usual. Perrie would roll her eyes and Louis would tell her to not even start. He had Harlow now and he didn’t need a man to interfere in his relationship with Harlow. He was now used to the cat sleeping up against him at night and waking up to her rubbing against his face in the morning to feed her. Everything was starting to feel normal again and he didn’t need somebody to go and ruin it.

Louis was busy taking out the trash until he heard Perrie yell his name.

“We have a customer Tomlinson! Get back to the register!” 

Louis ran back inside, quickly washed his hands and returned back to the register.

“Sorry, I had to take out the trash. What can I get for you?” Louis asked looking up at the customer and Louis could feel his heart race.

The boy standing in front of him had the most beautiful green eyes, his hair was pulled back using a fedora, but he could still see the brown locks escaping out the sides. Louis wasn’t the guy who found guys wearing hats (especially fedora’s) attractive but this guy could pull it off. His jaw line looked like it was sculpted by god himself and Louis could feel his stomach twist in knots.

“It’s okay,” He said with a smile and oh my god, he had dimples. Louis swore he could feel himself go weak in the knees. “I will have a tea with milk and two sugars please.” 

“Um, yeah, that will be 3.75.” Louis said hesitantly.

Harry grabbed his wallet and handed the money over to Louis. “Keep the change.”

“Thanks. Can I get your name? For the order I mean.” Louis said holding the cup and sharpie in his hand.

“Harry. My name is Harry.” Harry said smiling causing his dimples to be exposed again. He really needed to stop doing that. 

“Alright, your order will be right up Harry.” Louis said and Harry nodded at him.

“Alright.” 

Perrie grinned at Louis and he glared back at her with that “shut up” look and she put her hands up in defeat. 

“Harry!” Louis called and the green eyed boy was standing in front of Louis once again.

Louis handed the tea over to Harry and he smiled at Louis once more. Yeah, he _really_ needed to stop that.

“Thanks Louis. I will see you around.” Harry said and with that he left the coffee shop.

“He knew my name.” Louis whispered to himself.

“What did you say?” Perrie asked.

“He knew my name.” Louis said this time directing it towards Perrie.

“Maybe because you wear a name tag,” Perrie said with a slight giggle.

Louis looked down at his name tag and frowned. “Well at least he didn’t call me Lewis.” 

“That he did not. But, you did seem a little flustered of him.” Perrie said with a taunting grin.

“I did not!” Louis protested.

“He knew my name.” Perrie said imitating Louis.

“Oh fuck off.” Louis said while rolling his eyes.

Louis returned back to the register and waited for the next customer to come in and greet them. But, Louis only hoped that he would actually see Harry around just like he had said.

~ 

“You should have seen him Harlow. He looked like someone you could only imagine in a book. He had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen, he had curly brown hair from what I could see because he was wearing a fedora.” Louis could see the disgust in Harlow’s face and he laughed.

“I know, but he could pull it off, trust me. I don’t know why I am so infatuated with him. I mean, he isn’t the first attractive guy to come into the coffee shop and not ask for my number, he just seems so different. Oh and did I mention that he has dimples?” Harlow perked up and looked at him. 

“Yeah, they are so damn adorable. He smiled at me three times and if he went in for a fourth time I probably would have fainted. Perrie made fun of me as perusal, but that isn’t anything new. He said he would see me around and I just really hope that I will actually see him around.” Louis said and Harlow crawled onto Louis’ chest and laid down.

Louis rested his hand on Harlow and smiled “Things might be turning around Harlow.” 

Harlow looked up at him in and he could see the concern in her eyes. “Don’t worry. Nobody could ever replace you.” Louis said with a smile and she purred in response.

Louis turned off the light, rested his hand on Harlow and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of green eyes and dimples.

~ 

Five days had passed and Harry has yet to return back to the coffee shop. Louis knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up or anything because he didn’t even have 5 minutes worth of a conversation with the guy. But, like Louis had told Harlow, Harry just seemed so different from all the other guys who have asked for his number and all the other attractive guys who have been in and out of the shop. Perrie could tell something was up, but every time she tried to ask if everything was okay Louis would come up with some excuse like – Harlow had kept me up most of the night – or the original – Yeah, everything is just fine – But, Perrie knew Louis better then that yet she kept her mouth shut.

Louis kept himself busy by trying to find things around the coffee shop to do when he wasn’t serving customers. He had swept the floor for what seemed like five times, he cleaned the coffee machine more times than he could count on one hand and once he got tired of cleaning he spent his time playing around on his phone. 

“Have you ever played the game called Candy Crush?” Louis asked.

Perrie shook her head. “No. Why?” 

“Because it’s actually really addicting and I can’t get past this level. It’s pissing me off.” Louis hissed.

Perrie giggled and rolled her eyes. “Then stop playing.”

“No,” Louis said. “I won’t give up.”

Louis eventually did give up though because he was sure if he continued he would have thrown his phone out of anger. The coffee shop was pretty dead and Louis was sure he was going to die of boredom, but Perrie said he was just being dramatic and you can’t actually die of boredom. He grabbed a straw, tore off part of the wrapper at the end, put his mouth at the end of the straw and blew the wrapper at Perrie.

“Louis!” Perrie huffed. “Don’t waste straws.”

Louis groaned. “I am just so bored.” 

But before Perrie could come up with a reply the bell above the door rung. 

“Thank god.” Perrie murmured.

I turned around and I could feel my eyes widen when I saw it had been Harry that entered the shop. 

“Hey Louis!” Harry chirped with a smile.

Oh god, not the dimples again.

“What was that?” Harry asked cocking his head to the side a little and furrowing his eyebrows together.

“What?” Louis asked.

“You just said something, something about my dimples I think.” Harry said with a chuckle.

Louis could feel his cheeks heat up. “Oh, erm – that wasn’t supposed to be said out loud.”

“It’s okay, I will accept the compliment.” Harry said smiling again.

“Um, the usual? Tea with milk and two sugars?” Louis asked pursing his lips together.

“Yeah, do you remember everybody’s orders?” Harry asked.

“Only the cute ones.” Louis said with a smirk and this time Harry blushed.

“Well, thank you.” Harry said while reaching into his wallet and handing Louis the money.

“It’s on the house. Don’t worry about it.” Louis said while writing on Harry’s cup.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Positive.” Louis said looking up with a smile.

“Okay.” Harry said smiling back.

Louis could feel his nerves shoot through his body as he was making Harry’s tea. He was nervous to give Harry his cup of tea because he didn’t know how he was going to react to what he wrote on it. Once Louis was finished making the tea he handed it off to Harry.

“I hope you have a great day, Harry.” Louis said with a small smile.

“I hope you have a great day too, Louis. I will give you a call later, yeah?” Harry said with a smile while lifting up his cup.

Once Harry left the coffee shop Louis couldn’t stop smiling and he couldn’t wait to get home and tell Harlow what had happened.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few of you have been asking for a part two so here it is....6 months later!
> 
> i'm actually glad i wrote a part two so thanks for all the lovely comments on part one and giving me such motivation. you're all so wonderful.
> 
> but sadly after this part there will be no more so eat this up!
> 
> also there are mentions of perrie and zayn.
> 
> enjoy!

It started off with one date, then two, then three, then eight, then ten, etc. Louis loved spending time with Harry whether it was going out on a date or just staying in, cuddling on the sofa and watching films. Things were going great between Louis and Harry (also Harlow because she is a part of this relationship too) they have been together for a solid eight months. There is just one thing that is bothering Louis, Harry hasn’t told him that he loves him yet and this is coming from the guy who didn’t believe in love eight months ago. 

Harry just _understands_ Louis. Harry makes him feel so alive and so loved. Louis loves Harry and he wants to scream it from the mountain tops for everybody to hear. But Louis is also so afraid that Harry doesn’t love him back because if he did he should have told Louis by now. 

Louis sighed. “What should I do Harlow? Should I tell Harry I love him?”

Harlow let out a meow and rolled on her back on the bed, staring at Louis with her big green cat eyes. 

“This is no time for belly scratches Harlow! This is important!” Louis shrieked, arms flying everywhere. 

Harlow got up from the bed, jumped into Louis lap and rubbed her face against his.

Louis broke out into a grin. “Is that a yes that I should tell him?”

Harlow let out a purr in response as she nuzzled her head against Louis’ chest.

“Okay, I will tell him tomorrow on our picnic.” Louis replied and laid down on his bed with a big smile. 

Louis was ready.

\--

“Why am I blind folded again? I already know we’re going on a picnic Haz.” Louis said with his arms out in front of him so he doesn’t bump into anything.

“You may know we’re going on a picnic but you don’t know where and what it’s going to look like.” Harry replied and Louis could hear his smile as he spoke.

“Such a romantic you are my dear Harold.” Louis tutted with a smile.

“Only for you,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear which sent shivers up his spine.

Harry lead Louis to their destination which felt like hours even though Louis had probably only been blindfolded for five minutes. 

“When are we gonna be there Haz.” Louis whined. 

“We’re actually here now so you can take off you – “ 

Louis took off the blindfold immediately and he was awestruck. Harry had set up a picnic on a dock that looked out to the lake, red blanket, picnic basket and all. Louis turned to Harry, grabbed his face and kissed him with every ounce of love he had for him. 

“This is amazing. You didn’t have to do this for me Harry.” Louis whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

“I didn’t do it by myself. I had a little help from Perrie and Zayn.” Harry smirked.

“Those little shits I knew something was up with Perrie. She was acting strange for the past three days like she was all giddy and extremely happy, happier then she usually is. I’m going to give her so much shit when I go back to work on Monday.” Louis replied and Harry chuckled.

“Let’s go on our picnic. Shall we?” 

Harry put out his hand and Louis intertwined their fingers. 

They sat down on the blanket, opened the picnic basket and began feasting on the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Harry had prepared for them. He may have also sneaked in a few muffins from the bakery but nobody has to know that besides the two of them. 

“I saved the best for last.” Harry smiled as he dug through the basket.

“You mean the muffins weren’t the best? What else do you have in there? A chocolate cake?” Louis questioned as he disposed of his muffin wrapper. 

Harry pulled out a container of grapes. “You know how in those shows and movies and stuff where they feed each other grapes? I thought we could do that.”

Louis burst out laughing. “Oh my god Haz, really? I have no idea why I love you.”

Louis suddenly stops laughing and he covers up his mouth. 

“You – You love me?” Harry stuttered out.

“Fuck, fuck I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud I just – I’m so stupid. I’m sorry Harry. I should leave shouldn’t I? I probably just fucked everything u – “

Louis was cut off by a pair of lips connecting to his. 

Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on Louis. 

“You aren’t stupid and don’t be sorry because I love you too. I have for awhile now. I just didn’t want to freak you out because I know how you are about this love thing. I’m glad you told me because now I can tell you all the time.” Harry whispered as he cupped Louis’ face. 

“You mean we could have told each other sooner?” Louis chuckled. “God we’re such idiots.”

“I think right now is the most perfect moment and I’m glad we waited. I love you Louis Tomlinson.” Harry spoke softly and Louis smiled.

“I love you too Harry styles.” Louis spoke softly in return. “Perrie is going to eat this shit up on Monday. I am totally fucked. I thought I had it bad when I bought the cat but now? I am doomed. I will never hear the end of it.” Louis paused. “But it’s okay because I could talk about my love for you forever.” 

Harry chuckled, looked down and back up at Louis. “It’s okay because I’m never going to hear the end of it from Zayn too, but that’s also okay because I could talk about you for a long time. I hope I get to talk about you for a long time.”

Louis scoffed “We will give them shit back for getting engaged and not telling us till three days later _after_ we had already seen it on facebook first. But you will, I promise.”

Harry smiled and pulled him into a hug. “Good because I don’t know if you will talk to me anymore when I do this.”

Louis gave Harry a confused look before Harry ended up shoving him into the lake. Harry was laughing until Louis came up to the surface shouting like a mad man.

“Harry help I – I!” Louis began to panic.

“Fuck Lou!” Harry quickly jumped into the lake and grabbed a hold of Louis. 

Louis began to laugh and this time Harry gave Louis a confused look and then a glare.

“You tricked me!” Harry shrieked.

“You should have seen you face oh my god.” Louis said in between laughs.

“You’re a complete and total twat you know that?”

“Yeah,” Louis grinned “but you love me anyways.” 

Harry grinned back “Yeah, I do.” 

If you would have asked Louis eight months ago if he believed in love he would have laughed in your face and said no, if you asked him now he would tell you that he does and that he is in love with a curly haired dimpled boy named Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
